Entre el amor y la traicion
by Nanii.98
Summary: Hinata creía que tenia una vida perfecta: un esposo que toda mujer deseaba tener, el trabajo de sus sueños y varios amigos. Lo que nunca pensó es que un simple viaje iba a cambiar todo.
1. Chapter 1

_Capitulo1: El pensamiento erróneo de Hinata: "Mi Vida Es Perfecta"_

"_No existe amor en paz. Siempre viene acompañado de agonías, éxtasis, alegrías intensas y tristezas profundas."  
_Pablo Coelho

.

.  
.

En una noche donde la nieve caía y el viento se hacía presente, dos cuerpos desnudos ya sudados se encontraban en una cama ya desordenada. Acababan de tener una de las mejores noches de su vida, bueno haci lo pensaban ellos. Sasuke, un chico de tan solo 22 años con cabellos de color negro y ojos que hipnotizarían a cualquiera que él quisiera, se acostó al lado de su ahora esposa, la envolvió entre sus brazos dándole una cálido abrazo. Hinata se acomodo entre esos fuertes brazos buscando más calor, siempre se sintió más protegida entre los brazos de su esposo le encantaba poder oler ese aroma tan masculino que ahora estaba mezclado con su adorable aroma a lavanda. Después de unas tiernas palabras de Sasuke y alguno que otro beso de Hinata se dejaron caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

Sasuke prov.

Ya había pasado la noche y había dormido como nunca he dormido en mi vida, dormí en paz después de tanto tiempo sin poder soñar más que pesadillas por la muerte de mi madre al fin pude dormir en paz. El sol me di directo en los ojos. Gruñí y con pereza abrí los ojos encontrándome con la más hermosa imagen que mis ojos alguna vez vieron, Mi Hinata durmiendo plácidamente a mi lado. No quiero despertarla, ni irme de su lado quiero pasar todo el día a su lado abrazándola y besando esos carnosos labio que siempre ame pero no puedo mi hermano mayor me llamo diciéndome que tenía que estar en la empresa temprano por un reunión con el consejo de una de las empresa mas reconocida de todo konoha, La empresa Uchiha, una empresa reconocida por los grandes negocios que logro hacer gracias a su gran talento de "manipular" a la gente con sus penetrantes ojos. Como presidente de esta no puedo faltar así que me levante con cuidado de no despertar a Mi Hime y me fui directo al baño vi como se movía buscando mi cuerpo y en cierto modo me alegro, ya que se que me necesita como yo a ella. Después de darme un baño rápido me visto pero cuando voy a la cocina me encuentro con un aroma que conozco muy bien, lavanda el aroma de ella, el olor que esta impregnado en la piel de ella y que solo yo he tocado. La veo preparándome una taza de café si azúcar como a mí me gusta

Fin Sasuke prov.

-Creí que todavía estabas dormida, no quería despertarte- La voz de Sasuke sonó en un tono suave como siempre usa cuando habla con su mujer

-Me levante cuando no te sentí en la cama y vine hacerte el desayuno antes de irte- el tartamudeo de ella se había ido después de casarse ya que le tenía la suficiente confianza para hablarle sin que se le mezclen las palabra aunque él a veces la ponía nerviosa y eso la hacía volver a su antiguo tartamudeo que ella odia

-Me extrañaste entonces- su voz sonó seductora haciendo que en las mejillas de Hinata apareciera un ligero color rosado – Tal vez podamos repetir lo de anoche-

El rosado claro que adornaba en las suaves y delicadas mejillas de Hinata cambio a un rojo tomate en cuestión de segundos

-¡S-Sasuke-kun!- y ahí otra vez ese tartamudeo que tanto le molestaba. Fruño el seño ella sabía que su esposo lo hacía apropósito para ponerla nerviosa

Una grave risa se escucho en todo el apartamento. Una risa que solo Hinata veia y eso la hacia sentir especial.

-Tengo una reunión importante con el consejo y como el presidente tengo que estar hay- dijo con un tono cansado, nunca le gusto eso de ser presidente pero gracias a su hermano que no acepto el puesto era su deber como hijo de Fugako y no lo decepcionaría.

-Ya veo- dijo en tono triste ya que su esposo no iba a poder estar con ella el resto del día ella mejor que nadie sabía que cuando había ese tipo de reuniones aunque duraran poco después se tenía que quedar el resto del día con los papeleos que involucraron la reunión.

Sasuke al notar el tono de voz de su esposa se levanto de la silla suavemente, le levanto el mentón y la beso con uno de esos besos tierno que el siempre le daba. Hinata no tardo en corresponder ese beso que la dejaba algo tonta.

-Te prometo que voy a tratar de volver lo antes posible-digo en un tono tierno y con un beso fugas de despidió de su esposa.

Después de 15 min de viaje llegue a la empresa Uchiha, un gran edificio con al menos 30 pisos. Al llegar deje las llaves de mi auto en las manos de uno de los conserjes para que lo lleve al estacionamiento y me dirigí a la gran entrada que hacía unos cuantos día no veía. Adentro muchos me veían con una mirada de admiración y alguna que otra chica suspiraba. Cosas asi me irritaban pero con el pasar del tiempo me acostumbre y aprendí a ignorarlas.

Tome el ascensor y después de que llegara al piso 29 donde era la reunión, camine por un amplio pasillo donde al final había una gran puerta de madera bien pulida.

Abrí la puerta sin tocar era algo que común en mí, no me importa que piensen los demás soy el presidente de esta empresa y no necesito tocar la puerta para entrar. Al abrirla me encontré con mi hermano y mi padre junto con los del consejo de la empresa. Durante 20 min aproximadamente estuvieron hablando de los problemas que había con uno de los integrantes de la alianza que formamos hace 1 mes: los Sabuko no.

Debido a eso tenemos que hacer una reunión en Suna para poder solucionar ese conflicto y como todos los presidentes tengo que estar ahí. Nos informaron que tendríamos que esperar alrededor de un mes para después viajar debido a los problemas que había en nuestra actual empresa.

Fin Sasuke prov.

"_Este viaje lo voy a tomar como vacaciones para mi Hime y para mi_"- pensó Sasuke, justo después de que una traviesa sonrisa se le formara en el rostro mientras conducía para su casa. _"La reunión había durado más de lo esperado, mi Hime debe estar ahora dormida"-_

Hinata Prov.

Sasuke ya se fue a la empresa, me hubiera gustado que se quedara conmigo todo el día, se que suena egoísta, tal vez ya se me contagio de él pero es que lo quiero tanto, de todas formas acabo de recibir una llamada de la empresa Hyuga, que como presidenta, tengo que ir a una junta importante hoy a al medio día, asi que decidí tomar un baño ahora para estar más relajada y después dirigirme a la empresa.

Todavía no puedo creer lo rápido que pasa el tiempo, cuando estoy en el baño, Sasuke siempre me dice que si no fuera porque tengo que ir a trabajar y también comer pasaría todo el día en la tina de baño. Acordarme de él me hace reír, conmigo es tan diferente, tierno y hasta romántico, eso me hace sentir especial.

La empresa solo está a 15 min de nuestro apartamento, todavía estoy sorprendida de que al fin mi padre me diera el titulo de presidenta de nuestra empresa, siempre fue mi sueño poder ser un orgullo para él, todo el tiempo trate de tener las mejores notas en la escuela, liceo y hasta en la universidad donde estudie la carrera que de economía para poder tener un día el cargo que tengo hoy, la presidencia. Y ahora al fin pude lograrlo, pude ser un orgullo para mi padre, eso me hace sentir feliz sinceramente pienso que mi vida ahora es_ perfecta_.

Al llegar a la subí al ascensor y me dispuse a ir a la sala de juntas donde pude encontrar a algunos del consejo, ya que llegue temprano no están todos.

Pasaron alrededor de 10 min cuando llego el resto del consejo y empezó la junta. Me explicaron a que se debía esa reunión, y me informaron de los nuevos problemas que hubo en la empresa con respecto a los empleados y con los inversionistas de la nueva empresa de medicina que hace poco abrimos. Con respecto a los inversionistas decidí hacer una reunión que ellos dentro de un mes para poder solucionar ese problema.

Sinceramente estoy agotada después de casi 1 hora en esa reunión discutiendo los problemas y las futuras soluciones. Y después ese papeleo que me dieron quede más cansada. Llegue al apartamento me di un baño que fue demasiado corto como para mí, me puse mi camisón y caí dormida enseguida.

Fin Hinata Prov.

Sasuke llego al apartamento y miro el reloj que decoraba la pared.

"_Ya son los 11:00 pm, que tarde se hizo" _– pensó, ya con cara de casación.

Camino hasta el baño se pego una ducha rápida y fue al cuarto, se cambio de ropa a su usual ropa de dormir, un simple pantalón y una remera sencilla.

Sasuke Prov.

Al entrar a la habitación me encontré con un pequeño bulto en la cama, ya me imagine quien es, Mi Hime se quedo dormida, de seguro hoy fue un día duro en la empresa. Me acuesto al lado de ella, veo que se mueve y susurra mi nombre, me acerco a ella y la abrazo por la espalda, siento que se mueve y queda enfrente mío.

"_Es hermosa"-_ es el único pensamiento que pasa por mi mente cada vez que la veo.

* * *

_N/A_

Qué les parecio? Les gusto? Dejen sus review, no sean muy duros es mi primer fics

Cambio y Fuera: **'Nanii**


	2. Chapter 2

_Capitulo 2: El principio de un largo viaje: Los primeros problemas comienzan_

_"Todo está permitido, menos interrumpir una manifestación de amor"_  
Pablo Coelho

.

.  
.

A pesar de que era invierno unos pequeños rayos de sol cruzaron las finas cortinas irrumpiendo así el sueño de las personas que se encontraban plácidamente dormidas en aquel cuarto. Inmediatamente unos gruñidos se hicieron presente, seguido de una tímida pero melodiosa risa.

-Definitivamente tengo que cambiar esas cortitas- Gruñía Sasuke entre dientes mientras se removía en la cama despertando así a su compañera que rio ante lo dicho por el pelinegro.

Con algo de pereza Hinata se trato de levantar de la cómoda cama pero fue aprisionada por los fuertes brazos de su azabache que la abrazo de la cintura y la atrajo hacia él, sentándola en sus piernas dejándola frente a él.

-Hmph, no te voy a dejar ir así de fácil- dijo él en un susurro cerca de sus labios con una voz seductora que hizo erizar la piel de Hinata y la hizo ruborizarse compitiendo con el color de un tomate.

-Sa-Sasuke-kun, te-tengo que hacer el de-desayuno antes de que te vayas- dijo con ese tartamudeo que delato lo nerviosa que estaba por las palabras dichas anteriormente por el azabache.  
Este solo se limito a sonreír y luego soltó una de esas gruesas carcajadas, haciendo que Hinata fruñera el seño al darse cuenta que su azabache solo la estaba molestando.

Con delicadeza Sasuke la beso tiernamente antes de dejarla ir, dejando así a una Hinata algo atontada que se dirigió a la cocina tropezándose con algún mueble que se cruzaba en su camino, volviendo hacer reír al pelinegro y haciendo que otra vez la ojiperla se ruborizara

El pelinegro fue tranquilamente al baño para poder tomar un ducha antes de comer su desayuno al solo recordar como su Hime se había chocado con los muebles que habían en el camino del cuarto a la cocina, una sonrisa se formaba en ese bello rostro.

En la cocina Hinata preparaba el típico desayuno: un café sin azúcar, unas tostadas, jugo de naranja y algunos panqueques con miel, obviamente este último eran para ella ya que a al azabache no era una buen "amigo" de los dulces.

Al sentarse en la mesa, comieron entre algunas risas de parte de la ojiperla, por las caras de asco que Sasuke le lanzaba a sus apreciados panqueques con miel. Luego de eso se dedicaron a levantar los trastos juntos.

-Sasuke- llamo la peliazul mientras enjuagaba los últimos platos que quedaban.

-Hmph- contesto con su típico monosílabo dándole a entender que la estaba escuchando

-¿C-como te fue en la junta?- es cierto, a Hinata no le gustaba meterse en su trabajo, en realidad no le gustaba mucho entrometerse en la vida de las otras personas, pero ¡Por Kami! ¡Él era su esposo! ¿Por qué tanta vergüenza en preguntarle?

-Pues bien, se alargo más de la cuenta por eso llegue tan tarde, tengo que viajar a Suna el próximo mes por alguno problemas con los Sabuko no, no se sabe cuánto va a durar exactamente el viaje- contesto algo serio, ya que cuando se trataba de su trabajo el cambiaba su actitud drásticamente.

Un suspiro con algo de notoria tristeza se escucho en toda la habitación. Mientras una mueca en los labios del azabache, se formaba de solo pensar en cómo reaccionaría la ojiperla al escucharlo decir la propuesta que este había pensado.

-Vamos a Suna juntos- ordenó, bueno no había pensado decirlo de esa manera, pero no se le ocurría de otras pues él no era el tipo de persona que proponía cosas, siempre era a él a quien le rogaba por ir a algún lugar o hacer alguna cosa, y siempre pensó que iba a ser fácil proponerle eso a su esposa ya que estuvo horas pensando en cómo decírselo pero nada pasaba por esa cerebro hacer ese tipo de propuestas le era más que difícil de lo que pensaba.

Hinata se sorprendió de que lo que este le estaba proponiendo, sabía que no le era nada fácil decir eso porque bueno el era Sasuke Uchiha pero igual lo aceptaba como era: gruño, egoísta, antipático, serio, demasiado directo, anti-social, pero también tenia cosas positivas como por ejemplo... bueno ahora no se le pasaba nada por esa cabeza pero sabía que tenía muchas cosas positivas era solo cuestión de ponerse a pensar.  
Una risa se escapó de sus labios al pensar eso último, algo que confundió un poco al pelinegro haciéndolo fruncir el ceño.  
Por otro lado Se alegro de que la tratara diferente a como trataba al resto. Porque ella bien sabia que el pelinegro solo mostraba esa otra cara solo a esas personas que él considerada _especiales _y ahora sabia que ella era parte de ese grupito porque no era muy grande que digamos, pero que otra cosa se esperaban al saber que tus padres fueron asesinados por tu propio tío, no confiaba en nadie pero el tenia razones bastantes obvias para ese tipo de pensamientos.

Dejando el plato que estaba por lavar sobre la mesa de mármol se dio vuelta para poder mirarlo. Una sonrisa apareció en ese hermoso rostro, pero se esfumo de pronto acordándose de la importante reunión que tenia dentro de un mes, porque al igual que él, ella tenía una junta con los inversionistas de un nuevo negocio que hace poco empezó la empresa Hyuga, la cual ella era la presidenta.

-Etto... Sasuke-kun- respiro hondo tratando de darse ánimos a sí misma, sabía que eran solo algunas palabras pero es que no le gustaba decepcionara a nadie y menos a su azabache ya que sabía que le había costado aunque sea un poco poder decir esas palabras- yo... yo-titubeo _"bien Hinata tienes que decírselo, ahora solo suéltalo, no se va a enojar" _esas últimas palabras se repetía constantemente, dándose ánimos respiro profundamente y con los ojos cerrados soltó todo tan rápido que ni siquiera Sasuke le entendio-yonopuedoirporquetengoigualq uevosunajuntaconalgunosinver sionistasynopuedofaltarperdo nnoteenojesporfavor-dijo con los ojos todavía cerrados.

Sasuke quedo algo impresionado de como su esposa hablaba, ¿Dónde demonios aprendió hablar de esa manera? esa pregunta rondaba su cabeza en el momento que la escucho hablar.

-¿Qué dijiste? Hina habla más despacio, no entendí nada- fue sincero, por más que trataba de entender lo que ella había dicho no podía, es que lo había dicho tan rápido, ¿Quién la iba a entender hablando de esa manera?

-Etto...es que yo... yo no puedo ir porque tengo igual que vos una junta con algunos inversionistas y no puedo faltar - volvió a decir pero esta vez más lento, algo que en parte agradeció el pelinegro- Perdón, pero... no te enojes por favor- dijo en un suspiro.

-Esta bien- dijo únicamente el azabache- Tal vez podrías ir después pero no te preocupes no me voy a enojar,- dijo tranquilamente-ni que fuera un monstro gruñón- termino diciendo el peligro con un pequeño aire de burla.

Hinata trago grueso- Etto...- no sabía que contestar, es cierto que él no era un monstro gruñón, bueno no con ella pero es que a veces era demasiado temperamental.

Una venita estilo anime salto de la frente del azabache cuando escucho dudar a su esposa.

Hinata rio al ver la cara que este puso, contagiándolo así. Haciendo que el apartamento se llenase de risa y con una atmosfera de felicidad.

La risa del azabache paró y empezó a acariciar lentamente la mejilla de esta, haciéndola cerrara los ojos, y sonrojarse al mismo tiempo, concentrando todos sus sentidos en ese sutil roce de piel.  
Poco a poco se empezó a acercarse peligrosamente a los labios de la ojiperla hasta que los unión en un salvaje pero a la vez tierno beso. Sus lenguas empezaron a hacer contacto y pequeños suspiros empezaron a salir de la boca de la ojiperla, cuando Sasuke empezó acariciar sus torneadas piernas.

El calor empezó a inundar el cuarto a pesar de que la calefacción no estaba prendida, de repente Hinata sintió las manos del Sasuke moverse ágilmente acariciándole la espalda, haciendo que la piel de esta se erizara, causándole una extraña sensación de placer, pero ella no se quedo atrás, ¡no señor! con sus finos dedos empezó a acariciar el suave y a la vez duro abdomen.

TOC, TOC, TOC

Unos fuertes golpes se empezaron a escuchar en todo el apartamento haciendo brincar a una agitada Hinata que como pudo se acomodo el short y remera que traía puesto.  
Fue directo a abrir la puerta con las mejillas sonrojadas, dejando a un furioso azabache que camino como pudo atrás de la ojiperla para ver quien había sido el que interrumpió tal momento.

-Te salvaste esta vez pero no te vas a librar la próxima- susurro cerca del cuello de la pelinegra, luego de haber depositado un suave beso, haciéndola enrojecer tal cual tomate.  
Una traviesa sonrisa apareció en el bello rostro de Sasuke.

Esa sonrisa se esfumo al ver quien era la persona que estaba detrás de esa puerta, ahora abierta. Dejando así a un alterado Sasuke y a una sorprendida Hinata.

* * *

N/A

Perdón por la demora, es que tuve un problema con mi modem (se me cayo y no volvio a prender) y los que se suponen que lo tienen que arreglar no aparecieron hasta hoy en fin que les parecio? quien piensan que sea _esa_ persona? Les prometo que el capitulo siguiente va hacer mas largo es que me queria dejarlo en suspenso...

**EyesGray-sama**: Gracias, me alegra que te guste, me encantan tus historias, estaba pensando hacer un one-shot como los que haces siempre vos, pero siempre le pongo algo y quedan mas largos de lo esperado :P jajja, tens razon va a traer conflicto, aca te dejo la conti y ojala te guste. Besos

**AsuanaUchihaHyuga**: Gracias, perdon por la demora pensaba actualizar cada semana, pero con esto del modem no pude pero te prometo que voy a subir mas seguido, y yo tambien soy fan del Sasuhina, me parece que se completantan bastante bien, como si fueran el uno para el otro. Te dejo la conti y ojala que te guste. Besos

**Juvia Mavis-chan**: Jajaj, gracias, me gusta mucho lo romantico y talvez por eso salio asi jaja. Si, va a ver traición pero todavia no quiero tratar de hacer la historia, un poco mas larga. Perdon por no haber subido antes la conti, ojala esta te guste. Besos

**tenshi hinata: **Gracias, todavia no lo tengo 100% decidido, pero es cierto siempre ponen a Sasuke, y yo creo que es porque casi nadie se puede imaginar a una tierna Hinata engañando a su esposo o novio, es que es demaciado tierna ¿Que opinas vos, Sasuke o Hinata?.

**Luna07**: Me alegra, mmm todavia no lo tengo bien en claro pero tengo algunas ideas, perdon por demorar y te dejo la conti ojala te guste. Besos

**Mitsuji Hitsagi **: Gracias. Te dejo la conti. Besos

Gracias por los reviews me animan a seguir escribiendo y otra vez perdon por demorar, voy a tratar de actualizar cada semana.

Cambio y Fuera: **'Nanii**


	3. Chapter 3

_Capitulo 3: El regreso de alguien inesperado: Los recuerdos salen a la luz._

_"Es tan corto el amor y tan largo el olvido"  
_Pablo Neruda.

.

.  
.

Ya se había bajado del bendito avión, por fin había llegado a Tokio.  
Un chico realmente atractivo se encontraba tratando de parar un taxi. Cuando al fin consiguió uno, se subió y le dio un papelito con una dirección escrita en ella. Mientras el taxi se movía, él iba mirando la gran ciudad donde nació y vivió gran parte de su adolescencia. Una sonrisa apareció al darse cuenta que esta no había cambiado mucho desde que se fue.  
Una vez llego a su destino le pagó a el conductor y bajo.

Miro a su alrededor, a pesar de que era temprano todos los edificios estaban iluminados por grandes letreros, anunciando alguno que otro producto.

Él se encontraba parado enfrente de un edificio de al menos 15 pisos, tal vez mas, algo sencillo pero igual de elegante. Decidido empezó a caminar hasta donde se encontraba el portero.

-Hola- dijo amistosamente- Se encuentra Hinata en su apartamento- preguntó algo ansioso

-Lo lamento señor pero no podemos dar información de las personas que viven en este lugar, primero necesito preguntar si ellos esperan visitas- contesto cortésmente el portero mientras se encaminaba tomar el teléfono para preguntar si esperaban al joven.

-¡Espera!- gritó asustando un poco al portero que se dio vuelta para saber la razón- no puedes avisarle emm, es que ella no sabe que estoy aquí, soy su amigo y vine de sorpresa pero si le dice que vine no va hacer mas una sorpresa- reprocho el chico.

-Lo siento señor pero sino pregunto no lo puedo dejar pasar-

-Por favor, que necesito para poder ir a verla sin que ella se entere- se puso a pensar- Ya se-grito otra vez, mientras se acercaba al porte que por reflejo retrocedió.

Una vez tomo el ascensor, trato de recordar el número de apartamento y habitación donde se encontraba Hinata.  
Marco el número de piso, con algo de ansias, hace ya varios años que no se veían y no podía esperar para poder hablar con ella, al llegar vio solo unos pocos apartamentos y busco el número donde vivía la ojiperla.

Tocó repetitivamente la puerta pero nadie abría, ya cansado volvió a tocar pero esta vez mas fuerte haciendo retumbar el sonido seco del golpe en todo el pasillo. Escucho unos suaves y delicados pasos acercarse a la puerta y se dio cuenta inmediatamente de quien era, sonrió mostrando sus blancos y prácticamente perfectos dientes.

-Hinata- grito al verla y rápidamente la abrazó. Ignorando a la persona que se encontraba detrás de esa delicada figura -¿Paso algo? Es que llame varias veces a la puerta y no contestabas ¿Te desperté?- preguntaba mientras se separada para poder verla

-Q-que h-haces a-a-acá- contesto como si no hubiera escuchado nada de lo que este le había preguntado pero es que podía sentir el peligro aura que emanaba el azabache y eso realmente la asustaba, ella mejor que nadie sabía cómo era la relación entre su esposo y su mejor amigo.

-Hey, así recibís a tu amigo- dijo fingiendo enojo, olvidando completamente lo que le había preguntado segundo antes.

-Lo s-siento K-kiba k-kun, es q-que no e-esperaba v-v-volver a v-verte p-por a-a-aquí- dijo todavía sorprendida. Esta nerviosa, lo sabía, pero como no estarlo cuando tu marido y tu mejor amigo se encontraban en el mismo espacio.

Una risa casi igual de grave que la del azabache se hizo presente cuando la escucho.

-Me alegra haberte sorprendido- dijo entre risas.

-Que haces aquí- pregunto una voz fría atrás de la pelinegra haciéndola templar ligeramente.

-Vine a ver a mi amiga- contesto más serio de lo común -¿Importa?-dijo entre dientes.

El azabache estaba dispuesto a contestarle pero una cálida mano atrapo la suya dándole a entender que no dijera nada. Este solo se limito a fulminarlo con la mirada cosa que no paso ya que el castaño no retiro sus ojos de los oscuros de Sasuke

Hinata Pov.

Agarre la mano de Sasuke para que no le respondiera, sabía que era capaz de decirle que se valla que no era bienvenido en esta casa pero no podía permitir que le dijera eso, después de todo Kiba es mi amigo, más bien mi primer y mejor amigo. Todavía no podía creer que estos se odiaran tanto después de tantos años. "Es que simplemente era una estupidez, todo lo que paso fue cuando eran adolecentes y eso era pasado, aparte el ya me pidió perdón"

Fin Hinata Pov.

_Hinata Pov._

_Estaba yendo al apartamento de Kiba, mi novio desde hace un mes, que me había llamado para que valla, me había dicho a las 14:00 pero me adelanté unos 15 minutos._

_Llego al edificio y tome el ascensor, cuando llegue, empecé a caminar por el pasillo, pero cuando estaba por doblar la esquina, escuche algo, más bien una voz que yo conocía, era la de mi amiga Ino, me alegre, hacía tiempo que no la veía pero ahora que pienso que hace ella en el apartamento de Kiba, no es que sea celosa pero tengo un mal presentimiento de esto._

_Me acerca un poco, estaba algo apegada a la pared, es que no me anime a dar esa vuelta para llegar al apartamento. Los vi, se estaban besando, mi vista se empezó a nublar, sabía que antes se gustaban pero eso fue antes, se supone que ahora Kiba era mi novio, se supone que él me amaba, si eso no es verdad, entonces todas las palabras que le me dijo eran mentira. No podía estar ahí, y menos verlos, así que salí corriendo._

_Corría sin saber exactamente a donde, mis pies se movían solos hasta que pare por el cansancio, a lo lejos pude ver un pequeño parque con algunos bancos y varios árboles de flor de sakura, corrí en esa dirección. _

_Me dolía, yo a él si lo quería y mucho, fue mi apoyo todo el tiempo, primero pensé que era solo cariño, pero después me di cuenta que lo quería como algo mas, pero yo sabía que el quería a Ino y ella a él, pero ninguno daba el primer paso. _

_Cuando le dije mis sentimientos a él, me correspondió ese mismo día y pensé que se había olvidado de ella pero no fue así, entonces solo me uso, no puede ser él no es así ¿verdad?, o es que soy demasiado ingenua como para darme cuenta de cómo es él en verdad, si es así las palaras de mi padre son ciertas, todo lo que él me dijo, entonces cada golpe que él me dio me lo merezco._

_Mis ojos siguen derramando estas lágrimas de dolor, me duele y nunca creí que iba a ser tanto, me está empezando a doler la cabeza, tal vez mi cuerpo ya no puede más y me está avisando, pero el dolor sigue._

_Fin Hinata pov._

_Una pelinegra se encontraba en un banco de una tranquila plaza rodeada de hermosos árboles. Con sus manos en su rostro la ojiperla estaba tratando de tapar su hermoso rostro, ahora bañado en lágrimas. Unos pequeños sollozos, que se apenas se escuchaban, aparecieron. Rompiendo de apoco el corazón de un azabache que la veía a lo lejos, mientras que unos puños se formaban ,cargados de frustración al no poder hacer nada, más que solo ver esas pequeñas gotas de agua salir de esos hermosos ojos. _

_Lo iba a matar, de esos estaba seguro, le dejo el camino libre, gracias a él ahora el Inuzuka tenía como novia a la ojiperla. Sí por culpa de él, ella estaba de esa manera, ese perro pulgoso se las iba a pagar. Pero ahora tenía que hacer algo y más que todo tenía que saber que fue lo que le hizo, y por el bien de él que no sea su culpa, sino se lo iba a tener que pagar y muy caro._

_Lentamente se fue acercando a la ojiperla, tratando de que su mirada no sea la de siempre, esa mirada tan fría, esa mirada ahora no la podía tener sino en vez de ayudarla la iba a asustar. _

_-Hinata estas bien- pregunto el azabache, mientras posando su mano en el delicado hombro de la pelinegra "Pero que pregunta es esa, no seas idiota Sasuke, claro que está mal, solo de verla te das cuenta, si serás idiota" se decía a sí mismo el azabache._

_-S-Sasuke- susurro la ojiperla_

_La sorpresa llego a la cara de Sasuke al darse cuenta que esta lo estaba abrazando, y luego pudo notar como de apoco unas finas lagrimas mojaban su camisa. Este solo atino a devolver el abrazo sintiendo su frágil cuerpo desmoronarse de apoco. Una gran ola de rabia llego al pelinegro._

_-Hinata, que paso- pregunto mientras se separaba de ella pero sin dejar de rodearla con sus fuertes brazos. _

"_No quiero que se valla, no quiero que se aleje de mí, no entiendo porque, pero después recuerdo porque estaba en esa plaza y lo que paso solo hace tal vez horas, porque lo más probable es que estuviera horas llorando, por eso me debe doler tanto la cabeza. Mis ojos se vuelven a llenar de lagrimas mientras que trata de decir algo" _

_-Y-yo... K-K-Kiba- solo podía decir la ojiperla mientras otra vez se largaba a llorar._

_-Tranquila Hina, está bien, cálmate y después hablamos- decía tranquilamente el azabache mientras que con sus manos, agarraba las pequeñas de la ojiperla tratando de darle ánimos._

_Hinata estuvo al menos unos 20 min llorando cosa que hizo sentir mal a él pelinegro, que todavía no tenía ni idea de que era lo que estaba pasando con ella._

_-G-gracias, S-Sasuke, ya me s-s-siento m-mejor- decía mientras secaba con sus manos las últimas lágrimas que su rostro había derramado._

_-Ahora que estas más tranquila, que fue lo que paso- pregunto el azabache. _

_Sasuke no era de esas personas que se preocupaban por los demás pero con Hinata era diferente el solo verla llorar le rompía el alma, es que la quería demasiado como poder verla llorar de la forma en que hasta hace un momento, quería volver a ver esa sonrisa que le iluminaba el día y que lo estaba sacando de esa horrible oscuridad que estaba tratando de llenar su corazón. Todavía no podía creer que con tan solo 16 años ya se hubiera enamorado completamente de ella haciendo que con solo verla, su día sea el mejor de todos._

_-P-Podemos i-ir a-a otro l-lugar- preguntaba la pelinegra con su mirada todavía clavada en el piso._

_-Vamos- respondió únicamente, agarrándola de la mano mientras que caminaba a la salida de ese parque que había sido el único presente del dolor de ella._

-Hina puedo pasar es que acá en el pasillo hace algo de frio- dijo Kiba con una voz más suave, cosa que irrito de sobremanera al pelinegro

Hinata salió de ese recuerdo y algo avergonzaba se aparto de la puerta para que este pueda pasar, recibiendo de parte del Uchiha un fría mirada.

"Todavía no sé como MI Hime, pudo perdonarlo" pensaba el azabache mientras que miraba como estos hablaban tranquilamente.

_Habían llegado a una cafetería, donde había solo algunos clientes, haciéndolo un lugar bastante tranquilo.  
Hacia solo unos pocos minutos que la mesera había pasado para pedir las ordenes. El único que hablo había sido Sasuke, pidiendo un café, ya que Hinata todavía estaba metida en su propio "mundo". _

_-Gracias- dijo la ojiperla, rompiendo el silencio que había entre ellos. De a poco empezó a levantar la mirada que todavía la había tenido clavado en el suelo. Pudo ver en la cara de él azabache confusión así que continuo- por todo, por lo del parque y por- pero no pudo continuar ya que este la había interrumpido._

_-Hmph, no tienes porque agradecerme después de todo nos conocemos de chico y somos… amigos- termino diciendo sorprendiendo a Hinata._

_Una ligera sonrisa apareció en el rostro de esta, ella ya lo consideraba un amigo pero no sabía que el a ella y por alguna razón eso la alegro._

_Un pequeño rubor apareció en las mejillas del azabache al poder ver esa sonrisa, aunque lo escondió bastante bien para que esta no lo viera, ya que su orgullo no le permitía que viera lo que causaba en él._

_-Ahora que estas mejor, me vas a decir que fue lo que paso- dijo el azabache._

_-Etto… s-si- contesto mientras que otra vez bajaba la mirada para que este no viera como en sus ojos otra vez se empezaban a acumular las lágrimas. Tratando de darse valor, apretó sus manos y le contó todo lo que había pasado ese día._

_El azabache la escuchaba atentamente, mientras que de apoco pudo ver como las lágrimas intentaban de salir de los ojos blanco de la pelinegra pero ella trataba de eliminarlas. Su rostro este serio pero por dentro la rabia lo estaba consumiendo._

_-"_Hmph, todavía sigo sin entenderla tiene un corazón demasiado bondadoso"- pensó el azabache mientras que caminaba en dirección donde se encontraba Hinata.

Hinata hablaba tranquilamente con Kiba cuando sintió como alguien por detrás de ella le tomaba de la mano, en una clara de señal de que estaba nombrando que ella era de su propiedad, como si le estuviera diciendo a Kiba "ella es mía, no la toques, no la mires, no le hables", sabia quien era esa persona, ni siquiera se tomo la molestia de voltear, pero cuando subió su mirada para ver los ojos de su amigo, pudo ver un poco de rabia por aquel acto.

-Emm… Kiba el portero no nos aviso que venias- comento la ojiperla mientras que tomaba, con delicadeza un taza de té que había preparado para los tres.- Es raro se supone que nadie puede entrar sino no piden permiso antes-

-E-el portero bueno él…- no sabía si contestar no era su culpa que ese tipo no lo dejara entrar, tuvo que tomar medidas drásticas pero tal vez exagero- ¡EL NO ME DEJABA PASAR!- grito el castaño- y entonces yo…yo… yo lo ate con unas cuerdas que traía en el equipaje y lo encerré en el armario de limpieza- dijo algo nervioso, sabía que recibiría un rezongo de parte de la ojiperla.

Hinata se atraganto con el té que estaba tomando. ¿¡Como que había atado al podre portero?! ¡Y todavía lo metió en el armario de limpieza! Pero como iba hacer eso no po… ¿Por qué traía cuerdas Kiba en su equipaje? ¿Acaso eso era normal? Creo que no.

-Etto Kiba- lo llamo- ¿P-porque… ¿Por qué tenias una cuerda en tu equipaje?- pregunto Hinata

Sasuke solo se limito a mirarlo. No era normal que alguien tenga unas cuerdas en sus maletas. "Este perro pulgoso sí que es raro"

-Ah, eso e-es por… AKAMARU- termino gritando, asustando a la ojiperla que se arrimo más a Sasuke.

Sospechaba que eso no era del todo cierto pero quien era ella para juzgar a la gente, aparte Kiba es mi mejor amigo, no tiene por qué decirme, son sus cosa después de todo.

"No tengo porque meterme en la vida ajena"

Hablaron durante 1 hora aproximadamente hasta que Kiba decidió irse con la excusa de que recién había llegado y que estaba cansado. Se despidió de Hinata con un abrazo y un ligero toque en su cabeza desacomodándole el cabello, cosa que enojo a él pelinegro, que bufó.

-Sasuke, no tenías porque actuar de esa manera con Kiba- reprochaba la ojiperla, cuando había cerrado la puerta.

-Hmph- contestó únicamente el azabache mientras caminaba a la habitación para cambiarse.

-Sasuke- susurro Hinata al verlo irse a la habitación, después de todo los dos seguían enojados

"No creo que ninguno de los dos de el brazo a torcer".

* * *

N/A

Como prometi las dejo la conti y esta es mas larga, espero que les guste. ¿Qué les parecio? ¿Les gusto?

Gracias por sus reviews

Dejen sus opiniones :)

Cambio y fuera: **'Nanii**


End file.
